


Retirement

by shaboosha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaboosha/pseuds/shaboosha
Summary: It's getting harder to be apart from him. I can't be apart from him any longer.(Short story)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 46





	Retirement

Life with Mycroft was exactly the opposite of what Greg thought it would be. He had expected drama and everything he usually got from the other Holmes boy. But he quickly learned that Mycroft was nothing like Sherlock when you actually got to know him.  
He was such a quiet man. Greg didn’t mind that too much, especially after a long day of work. Sometimes he was able to get him talking more than usual but other times, he liked to just lay with him and not say a word. The best thing about how quiet he was, was the fact that Greg wasn’t uncomfortable with it. He’d just stay quiet with him a smile. His presence made him comfortable. Just standing close to him made him feel so at home, whether he was speaking or not. He had hardly seen him laugh within the two months they had lived together. There was usually on a few chuckles that escaped his lips every now and then. It was so hard to try and tell him that he was safe. Safe to do or say anything around him.  
Mycroft didn’t believe him most days. After living your entire life on what you had been trained to be like, it was hard to find yourself. He had never really thought too much on it. The question “Who am I really?” had never entered his mind until Greg popped into his life. But he loved every second of it. Every moment with him made him feel more and more free. He liked feeling free.  
After a while, it had started becoming a problem. Mycroft would leave home, happy and giddy, then get crushed as he appeared for work. This day was worse than the others. Leaving home with a kiss and a smile, the cab ride was fine. He grinned all the way there from a text, “Miss you already.”  
Then getting into the office was a hassle. He had stopped to buy a coffee, dropped his change which ran away, down a drain. Then promptly spilled his coffee on himself and a woman, just as he entered the building. She cursed at him and ran off. His smile faded as he made his way to the office. He was lucky to have an extra suit in his cabinet which he quickly changed into with a sigh. Afterwards, he texted Greg back. “The day’s already going horribly.”  
“I’ll have your favorite ready for dinner when you get home.” was the response he got back. His smile returned to his lips.  
But the day only got worse from then on. Nothing too disconcerting happened, nothing that would have given him nightmares or scar him. Being at work, without his love, only reminded him of how cruel the world was. How horrible humans were to each other. How he wanted to stay home everyday and be with the man who mattered most to him in the world. He didn’t want to be around anyone else but him. He ended up leaving a bit early due to how depressed he felt. There was only one through in his mind the rest of the work day. "It's getting harder to be apart from him. I can't be apart from him any longer."  
Leaving work was nerve wracking. Getting dropped off was dull. Getting into the house was slow and painful. He felt as if he were barely alive. Barely breathing, barley moving. Dropping onto the couch, he tried to relax. His heart was pounding.  
Greg had grinned when he heard the door open. His eyes widened and he hopped on out to the living room, only to frown and plop right now next to the other, immediately wrapping an arm around him.  
He spoke in a whisper. “What’s wrong, baby? Something happen?”  
Mycroft could only give him a soft chuckle before bursting into tears. This was the first time he had cried in front of Greg. And it was the type of crying he had never wanted the other to see. It was horrible, uncontrollable sobs. He tried to wipe his eyes more times than he could count. But Greg was kind about it. As he was with everything. He held him close, stroking the back of his hair, trying to comfort him with more whispered.  
Eventually, Mycroft ended up numb in his arms, picking at the other’s sleeve as he sniffled. Greg finally asked him what was wrong for the second time. Mycroft went off and explained for the longest time. Explained how the world was cruel and he only wanted to be with the other and he never wanted to be left alone again because he had lived with it for so long and he hated every bit of it.  
“When you weren’t here..” He went on. “It was like.. every day was exactly the same.. I didn’t have anyone. I couldn’t rely on my brother for anything.. He still doesn’t listen to a thing I and I’ve stopped trying with him because now I have you and it’s so lovely.. It’s so damn lovely, I don’t know how I survived so long without you.. I.. I can’t be apart from you. I always expect such warmth and.. I go out there and I feel like I’m completely lost. I can’t.. I can’t handle that anymore..”  
“Let’s retire.” Greg finally spoke after a moment of silence. “I’m sure we can retire now. We’ve both been working for a long time. And after we do, we’ll never have to be apart. We’ll always go to the shop together or well, anywhere we’d need to go, we’d go together. We’ll always be together.”  
Mycroft thought for a moment, trying to remember if he could retire yet. Then he grinned, remembering the time he was offered to retire, just last year. He had turned it down then.  
“Then let’s do it.”  
Greg nodded and they kissed, letting their lips drag away slowly before kissing again, smiling against each other’s skin. Mycroft still got so warm with every touch.  
“C’mon.” Greg finally whispered. “Dinner’s done.”


End file.
